


Only The Ones Worth Repeating

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt:Character: Do all of your stories, end with explosions?Character: Only the ones worth repeating.Credit to @timelordcurse on Tumblr for the Gallifreyan Translations
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 27





	Only The Ones Worth Repeating

The long-time-enemies-turned-boyfriends were sitting in the console room of the TARDIS, drinking some freshly brewed tea, when suddenly a scream erupted from deep within the ship. The Master sighed, before looking over to The Doctor.

“We just had to loom a kid, didn’t we?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, it’s not that bad! Let’s go see what she wants.” The Doctor replied happily, bouncing his way through the ship. Once they reached the girl’s bedroom, The Doctor opened the door slowly, peeking in.

“Keleseis?” The little girl called out. “Is that you?”

“Of course! Who else would it be, Kuila?” The Doctor said sweetly, entering the room with The Master behind him. “What was that scream about?”

The little girl curled up in a ball, hugging a stuffed animal tightly. “I had a nightmare.” She whispered meekly, looking down.

The Master rolled his eyes, and The Doctor quickly elbowed him in the side, before turning his attention back to their daughter. He walked over to her bedside, kneeling down so that he was at her level.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” He asked softly. The little girl hesitated, before nodding slightly.

“Can you tell me a bedtime story?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Of course I can!” The Doctor said, opening his mouth to begin the story.

“No… I want Kele to say it.” She said, her eyes moving to The Master, who was currently leaning in the corner, not paying attention. When he heard his nickname, he looked up.

“Sorry, what?” He asked, looking back and forth between Kuila and The Doctor.

“She wants you to tell her a story.” The Doctor said, trying to stifle his laughter. “Have fun with that.”

The Master sighed, before walking over to a chair next to her bed.

“Alright, kid. You’re about to hear the best story of your life.” He said, smirking.

“Long ago, on a distant planet, there were these creatures called The Daleks. They were terrible things. They were hellbent on destroying everything in creation that wasn’t like them.”

“They also looked like salt-shakers!” The Doctor added, causing the little girl to giggle.

“Theta, let me finish the story.” The Master said, glaring at The Doctor.

“Anyway, one day the Dalek’s leader, Davros - the crazy bastard - (_“Language,” “Shut up!”_) decides to build this thing called a Reality Bomb. Using the power of the Medusa Cascade, which is a bunch of planets, basically, it was going to wipe all of creation out of existence.”

“Whoah!” The little girl whispers, her eyes staring at her father with wonder. The Doctor smiled, watching the girl’s reactions.

“So here’s Davros, right? He’s about to wipe out all of creation, when suddenly, the hero appears! Can you guess who the hero is, Kuila?” He asked, nodding towards The Doctor.

She stares at him curiously for a moment, before noticing the nod. She looks beside her to The Doctor, who’s beaming at her.

“Keleseis! It’s him, isn’t it?” She exclaimed, smiling at her father.

“Of course! Who else would it be?” The Doctor asked, wrapping his arm around the girl.

“Yes, the ever so brave hero known as The Doctor swoops in on the scene in his blue port-a-potty!” The Master says ceremoniously, earning a glare from The aforementioned Timelord.

“Excuse me, it’s a police box.” He says, but he can’t help the small smile on his face.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, long story short, The Doctor and his companions beat the Daleks, and made them all explode into a bunch of itty-bitty pieces. The end.” The Master finishes, smiling at the girl.

**“Do all of your stories end with explosions?”** The Doctor asked, pouting slightly.

**“Only the ones worth repeating.”** The Master answers, winking at him.

The Doctor just stares blankly at him, sighing, before noticing the little girl’s face. She was staring at him with awe, her mouth gaping open.

“That’s so cool! You saved the universe? Really?” She asked excitedly.

“Oh, several times! This was just once!” The Doctor answers triumphantly. “Though, I think it’s time for some little time-tot to go to bed, don’t you think, Koschei?”

“Oh yes, I agree. Time for bed!” He said, tucking the small child in with a gentleness very unlike him. The two Timelords make their way back to the door, The Doctor taking one last look at the now sleeping child before turning the lights off and closing the door softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Gallifreyan > English translations:
> 
> Kele - Dad  
Keleseis - Father
> 
> Even though "Father" tends to be used more formally with humans, Kuila only addresses them differently so that she doesn't say "Kele" and get two "what?"s every time.


End file.
